


Punishment

by galvanator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's been a bad boy, and Mikasa needs to teach him a lesson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just some nice Eremika smut to get ya through the day. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

         It wasn't normal for him to be this greedy. Usually when we had sex it was a mutual understanding of how much and for when, but lately Eren had been taking a lot. I didn't mind at first, in fact, it's nice to see him take charge sometimes. Having sex 3 times a week was good, 4 times even better, but lately it was happening every day, sometimes twice a day. It was nice at first, and maybe i would have been nice if it was only for a short time, but this had been happening for a month and I decided that it was time I took control, especially after yesterday. Just after cleaning the stables, Eren nearly threw me into a supply closet and fucked me until people noticed that we were missing. That set me off, and I needed to take charge.

        It was nearly 8:30 at night and I had formed a plan. I walked towards his room, knowing full well that he would be close behind me tonight. I walked down the steps and into his special room down stairs, with is loud steps trailing close behind me. I got into his room fist, and positioned myself behind his door, so that when he walked in, he couldn't see me. Right as he stepped inter the room, confusion spread across his face until I slammed the door shut and he turned around. "Mmm, there you are..." He said, grabbing my face and pulling his lips to mine. I kissed back, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth and letting our teeth clash together. he tried to walk me over to the bed, but i forced him in the other direction and shoved him down the his desk chair. He looked up at me, slightly amused, and heavily panting. _God he's so hot... this is gonna be hard._ Was all i could think.

"You've been impatient..." I said, as sexily as i could manage. "I can't help myself around someone as hot as you..." He said looking up at me. I slowly started to unravel my scarf, and he tried to grab my legs towards him. "Uh-uh, no touching tonight." He gave me a confused look and i walked around behind him and yanked his arms behind him. I quickly tied my scarf around his hands, securing them so that here was no way he'd be able to break free, unless he turned into a titan, of course. I put my hands on his shoulder and slowly massaged them down the front of his chest a rested my chin by his ear. "You're gonna pay tonight, don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook for yesterday." I kissed his ear and started kissing my way down his jaw line. He let out a deep throaty moan, and turned into a whine. "...P-please let me touch you..." He said, turning his head to face me. I walked in front of him, ad stood at least two feet in front of him.

"You wanna touch me? You gotta earn it now." I said, running my hands down my legs and squeezing my sides. He let out a long breath of desire and I started unbuttoning my shirt, and with every button, I inched a little closer to where he was sitting. When i reached the last button, I was standing directly in front of him and he stared up at me with so much lust, I almost lost it all a kissed him right there. "You are so beautiful, Mikasa. How the fuck did I get so lucky to have you." He pleaded. I saw where he was going with this, so I backed up a little and let out a small smirk.

I lightly played with the hem of my pants before unlatching the top button and painfully slowly, unzipped the zipper. Eren was almost on edge now, I could see the tightness of his pants and the damp spot at the top, seeping through. He kept moaning and I could see him biting his teeth down. I little by little pulled my pants off of me, letting them pool around my ankles, before finally stepping out and kicking them by the door. It had sucked all day, but the black lacy thong that I got off the black market one day, were worth it. Eren nearly came right there and I had to suppress a laugh. "Fuck, baby, you're so hot... please let me touch you..." If i hadn't of tied him down, Eren would be on all fours begging by now. I turned around, letting him get a good look at my ass. I massaged my hands on my sides and moved them down to my ass, grabbing it and gently slapping it for him. His moans were all I needed to know that my plan was working.

I turned around, and looked at Eren. If he had been on edge before, he was truly desperate now. I smirked and slowly undid my bindings, letting my breast breathe and giving him a good look. "Ughhh.... Mikasa...fuck..." He pleaded. I sauntered  over to him and squatted down in front of him. "You wanna feel me?" I asked sexily. He nodded, exasperatedly. "Hmm.." I said, putting my hands on his legs and spreading them apart. "You've been a bad boy... and you need to be punished." I smirked and he nearly lost it. I moved my hands up and across his chest, feeling every inch of him. He kept moaning and nearly let out a scream when i started palming his erection. "Please... I need you.." He said, trying to control his breathing. I didn't let it phase me, I needed all my strength to keep this up.

I started rubbing his legs and crotch harder slowly making my way up to his pants button. When i finally unzipped his zipper, his dick nearly broke free of his now drenched underwear. I started moaning and making as many surly sounds as I could mange. This only made him filch more and get more impatient with me. His begging nearly reached the point of him crying. I flicked my hair behind my head and started rubbing the outline of his penis. His breathing got quicker and I didn't think he'd last much longer. I pulled the strap of his underwear down, giving his dick the freedom it needed. He was so hard and leaking so much, his dick stood up straight without me even needing to touch it. I licked my lips and acted like i was going to lick him, but i stopped just short of him and he cried out. "Please Mikasa! I'm sorry, but please just help me!" He begged.

It was reassuring, so I stuck out my tongue and with just the tip, I licked from the base of his cock to the leaking tip. He was so flushed and red, but the feeling of my tongue helped him a little. I started licking more, using more of my tongue, paying special attention to the top of his cock, before finally putting the whole thing in my mouth and sucking hard. "Ahhh, Mika!" I quickly grabbed the base of his dick and held it. "You're not gonna cum with out my permission, ok?" I said, looking up at him with his dick on the side of my mouth. He nodded feverishly, and I continued sucking. I had never been a big fan of deep throating, especially since Eren had quite the large member, but with this much control over him, I decided to give it a try tonight. When I took the whole length of his cock into my mouth, I nearly caused me to throw up, but I kept my cool. Eren didn't though. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he was full on screaming now. I took him in again and he let out the most amazing moan ever. "Mikasa, I'm gonna cum, I'm so sorry I have to cum!" Eren pleaded.

I kept bobbing my head up and down, and right after he said those words, warm slimy liquid filled my mouth, pouring down my throat and some escaping the corners of my mouth. I looked up at him, cum spilling into the coarse hairs at the base of his cock. I licked up the little bit that escaped and stood up. He was beat read; his neck, eyes, even his lips looked a little swollen. I smirked down at him. "Even when I punish you, you don't know when to stop. And look, you still hard. What are we gonna do about that?" I questioned in a light voice, licking the corner of my mouth.

I finally decided to pay attention to my own demanding body. My panties were soaking wet with my juices, and I decided to keep this little show going. As soon and I touched my sex, even through my panties, Eren moaned. "Babe...." He said. I brought down both hands and began massaging my clitoris. I brought my other hand up and began massaging my breast and playing with my nipples, over exaggerating the pleasure for Eren. I worked, his dick began twitching and leaking again. "I guess I'm gonna need your help for this..." I walked over to him and pressed my body to his. He instantly began sucking and biting on my breast, licking my nipples, making me even more wet. I had moved so that his dick was in-between our bodies and I could feel it twitching. I moved my arms behind him, and began undoing the tie that I had done. His fist were clenched and right as I let the scarf fall to the ground, He stood up and picked me up with him.

Our lips instantly met and and we began with the hot make out session that we had left off with. He walked us over to the bead and gently laid me down, and climbed over me. He kissed my neck and my chest and my collar bones, leaving deep purple bruises that would cause questioning from others. "I'm gonna fuck you all night for that." He whispered in-between kisses. I smiled "...good.." I said. I flipped us over, trying to keep the illusion that I was still in charge, even when I knew that Eren was gonna take control quickly. I sat above his lap, reached behind me and began jerking him off again. "Uh-uh" He began, "you need attention first." He flipped us back over and started kissing above my panties, nearly ripping them off my body. He started kissing my inner thighs and leaving hicky's there too, I'm sure. I wrapped my hand in his hair and tugged on it slightly. finally he pressed his lips to to my sex and began licking lightly at first, then like a rough dog.

After a few minutes of licking and moaning, he finally pressed one finger, causing me to scream slightly. He looked up at me then inserted two fingers, making me scream even more. He lifted himself up, keeping his fingers in and moving, then started kissing my jaw line again. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're gonna scream my name all night long..." he licked me all over then put in a third finger, causing me to throw my head back against the mattress. He sat up and grabbed both of my legs, and lifted them above his shoulders. "Tell me you want it baby.." He said, positioning his dick at my entrance, rubbing it up and down just out side of it. "I want it!" I panted, as soon as the works were out of my mouth he pounded his dick into me so hard, I though my insides would rip. He moved so fast that I had to grab onto his arms that were holding my sides. 

I screamed out, moaning his name as he fucked me so fast. He slowed down a little, allowing me to catch my breath, the leaned over me and kissed me. I we kissed and he thrusted mercilessly. "You wanna ride me?" He asked in the midst of it all. I nodded vastly and he hoisted me up and laid himself down. I crouched on top of him and began bouncing up and down wile he played with my tits. "Mmm baby I'm gonna cum!" I said biting down on my lip. He took over control again and flipped us over and bean thrusting again. It didn't take long for me to cum; I felt the white hot flash beneath my eyes as he slowed his pace and began kissing and biting my neck again. He didn't stop thrusting and quickly after I came, he spilled himself into me, screaming my name.

We collapsed onto of each other and he just laid on my chest as we both panted and tried to control our breathing. I don't know how long it was, but when we both had quieted down, he sweetly kissed my cheek and I turned to look him. "I love you.." He breathed. I lightly pressed my lips against his. "I love you too." He smiled sweetly at me and shifted to that we were laying next to each other, legs tangled together and arms draped across one another. We kissed occasionally and stared into each others eyes as we both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
